Put The Fire Out
by Bitter Shadow
Summary: A short chibiturtles (turtle tots) fic, Splinter and Raph have some bonding time after he runs off, mad at Leo. Meanwhile Donnie and Mikey are marathoning british tv shows, but that's normal. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or the song put the fire out, they belong to their respectful owners.


"_Put the fire out, put the fire out tonight, Don't run from your problems, put them on hold_

_I can show you how, I can show you how, The last thing you want is to be all alone_  
_Put the fire out, put the fire out, You can raise up your voice, but you don't have to_

_You can roll up your sleeves, but you don't need to, We can do what you want, but we don't have to,_

_Put the fire out, put the fire out, don't be mad, it could be worse,_  
_Just let it be and we will see the better side, Put the fire out, put the fire out_  
_For all we had, it could be worse, Just talk to me and we will see the better side_" -Put the Fire Out, The colourists

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Raphie?" Mikey cocked his head, sitting with his legs spread out across the floor.

"I don't think he can," Don suggested meekly. Mikey looked up at his older brother, who, even sitting, was an awkward height.

Leo just laughed, standing next to his two little brothers. "He can't even do a handstand! Big, tough Raph can't even do a handstand!"

Raph turned bright red like the masks they wore. "Shut up! Of course I can! I-I just need to get ready!" He prepped himself mentally. Cautiously, he raised his little arms over his head and let his body tip forward. Before he knew what he was doing, he panicked and landed on his shell. "Ow..."

The younger two just observed, but Leonardo kept taunting him. "How do you expect to be leader if you can't even do a handstand? They're so easy!" Leo demonstrated their ease with a wobbly attempt.

Raphael stood back up and tackled his brother, who let out a startled yelp before they fell into an all out fist fight. Donnie stood and helped Mikey up. He grabbed his hand tightly, giving it a squeeze. "Come on, let's go watch tv..." Michelango followed him happily as they narrowly escaped the brawl.

"Yamete!" The sharp call of their master froze the boys in place, on the ground with their hands around each other's necks. "What is going on here?"

"Raphie tackled me!" Leo cried from under his brother.

"Raphael, what have we talked about when concerning your anger! You cannot take it out on your brothers!"

Raph stood up, huffing in silent protest. Without saying anything he ran off, angry tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Leonardo sat up, clutching his chest and panting, a little wide eyed.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter yelled, but there was no response. He sighed and looked back to the little turtle in front of him. "Leonardo, why did he attack you?"

"I don't know!" Leo puffed, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away.

"Leonardo, you know I value honesty. You really think there was no reason for his actions? For every effect, there is a cause." Splinter gave the beginning of a lecture, but he was feeling tired. He couldn't keep up with these children.

"He couldn't do a handstand so he got upset..." Leo spoke finally. Splinter nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well. Go apologize to Donatello and Michelango."

Leo gaped at him in disbelief. "But sensei, I didn't do anything! It was Raph's fault!"

Master Splinter gave him a hard stare. "Do I need to repeat myself? Even if it wasn't your fault, a true leader would take responsibility for his teammates actions!"

He shrunk back. "H-hai, sensei," He muttered before running off to find Don and Mikey.

In another part of the sewer, Raph sat alone with his knees tucked into his chest. He shivered, but he was too proud to admit to being cold. "Stupid Sensei...stupid Leo...they don't know anything..." He threw a rock at the wall and it made a small echo. "So what if I can't do a dumb handstand...in a fight, it's not like there's time to stop and do stupid stuff like that..."

He stayed there for a good while before he was struck in the shell. "Hey!" He yelled and turned around, grabbing a rock. He was met by another hit, sending him onto his side. "W-what? Stop!"

He looked up to see his father with a wooden staff clutched tightly in his hands. "Stand up." He said stoically. Raph did as he was told and was struck in the back of his knees, causing him to cry out in pain and fall forward. "You must be able to keep your balance even when your legs are left unable. In a battle, you cannot let a wound as non-vital as that stop you! A true fighter will continue until his bones have turned to dust!"

Raph tried for a handstand but toppled headfirst, groaning. "Get back up! Try again!" Raph tried to stand, but his master whacked his legs again. "You can do it!"

The training lasted well into the night. By the end of it, Raphael was covered in bruises and sniffling, but he was on his hands. And not only that, he could walk on his hands and do cartwheels.

Splinter came back with a warm box of pizza. Raph dug in and his father smiled. "You did well, Raphael. I know it may seem like I do not say it enough, but I am very proud of you."

Even with pizza and compliments, Raph still felt arrogant so he glared at his teacher from over the pizza box. "Maybe, but you're more proud of Leo."

Master Splinter leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't say that's true."

"But Leo's mister perfect goody-two-shoes! He always does whatever you want!"

"That's why I'm proud of you."

Raphael blinked. "Huh? You're proud of me...because Leo is good at following directions?"

His father let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "No, I'm proud because you have a strong mind of your own. Even when it gets you in trouble. You continue to persist in your way, whether it's with the current or against. Leonardo is a good strong boy, but his will is weaker than yours. He may become leader, but..." Splinter looked down. "If it ever comes to an important situation, he will need you. He cannot stand alone. He needs your fire."

Raph stared at his teacher in awe, straightening up. He tried not to sound too satisfied. "Leo...Leo needs me?" He nodded, and the turtle grinned. The grin was followed by a yawn and Splinter pulled him in closer. Raph was already half asleep as he held him in his lap gently.

"Sleep well, my son."


End file.
